


Un lugar seguro.

by eclipseblessed



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, es mucho fluff según me han dicho, pero el fluff siempre es bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseblessed/pseuds/eclipseblessed
Summary: Sitare y Muriel se tienen confianza- ambos son felices con la compañía del otro y han logrado crecer. Sin embargo, algo pareciera estar en la mente de Muriel, ¿algo le está molestando? Sitare va a averiguarlo.





	Un lugar seguro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Este trabajo también se encuentra publicado en @eclipseblessed en tumblr!  
> Siéntanse con toda libertad de ir a preguntar cosas o de hablar con nosotros.
> 
>  
> 
> **-Tonatiuh**

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Sitare y Muriel habían comenzado a vivir juntos- mucho del tiempo que pasaban juntos era en completo silencio, no pronunciaban muchas palabras entre ellos y tampoco dialogaban más de lo que era estrictamente necesario. Un poco inusual para los demás, pero ellos sabían que tenían una forma de demostrarse afecto diferente y única: miradas gentiles mientras se encontraban en lados opuestos de un cuarto, sonrisas dulces que se dedicaban cuando se miraban, acciones llenas de amor que decían más que cualquier frase y, sobretodo, caricias y contactos que no duraban mucho tiempo- pero cargaban con todas las emociones que no expresaban.

La mayoría de su convivencia era silenciosa y llena de paz, para tener una vida cómoda y sin mayores preocupaciones, se repartían las tareas equitativamente para mantener toda la casa en orden, y poder terminar más rápido. Cortar madera para la chimenea, arreglar las pieles que ocupaban para calentarse, recolectar e ir a comprar lo necesario para cocinar y mantener las provisiones bien surtidas, re-aplicar hechizos que ya se hubieran debilitado por el paso del tiempo, arreglar el pelaje de Inanna, asegurarse que los animales que cuidaban estuvieran sanos y seguros y completar algún encargo que les hubieran hecho.

Aquel día no era muy diferente, sus tareas habían comenzado cuando los rayos del sol apenas intentaban penetrar el espesor del bosque- los sonidos de los animales del bosque eran las únicas señales de vida que daba el lugar, además de la leve luz que emanaba de los amuletos que Sitare había recargado con magia blanca para hacerlos más fuertes. Sus rutinas eran las mismas, Muriel se levantaba primero y salía a comenzar a recoger leña para calentar la casa cuando comenzara a hacer frío y cuando regresaba, Sitare estaba despierta y había terminado de preparar el desayuno para ambos- ellos sabían que no tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, así que habían decidido con anterioridad que pasarían el resto del día juntos, completando sus quehaceres en compañía del otro.

Después de desayunar, su rutina marcaría una ligera plática sobre los sucesos que habrían pasado el día anterior, si había algo que quisieran comentar, un intercambio de opiniones o ligeras preguntas con respuestas rápidas y poco profundas. Usualmente sus conversaciones no eran largas y si llegaban a serlo, tenían un nivel de profundidad mayor al que los demás estarían acostumbrados- sin embargo, esta vez Muriel parecía no tener interés en hablar mucho (era normal al principio de su relación, pero con el tiempo había logrado abrirse un poco más con su pareja) ya que se levantó y llevó las cosas a limpiar para seguir con sus deberes.

Sitare no le dió mucha importancia, sabía que era común que Muriel tuviera la necesidad de pasar tiempo en silencio, sin decir nada y simplemente observando el mundo a su alrededor- era bueno verlo tranquilo, pero ella tenía la impresión de que algo no andaba… especialmente bien. Prefirió dejar las preguntas para después, se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta su cuarto para tomar su bolsa con objetos mágicos, se dirigió a la puerta y esperó a que él estuviera listo para salir a terminar con las cosas que debían hacer.

La única tarea que quedaba en su lista era limpiar el jardín que habían empezado juntos hace no mucho tiempo- muchas de las flores no habían florecido todavía, pero se podía ver la nueva cantidad de vida que estaba creciendo en los alrededores de su hogar. El aroma de ciertas plantas invadía el lugar y saturaba los sentidos de ambos- la luz del día comenzaba a lastimarle los ojos al hombre, así que mientras trabajaban en regar las plantas, fertilizarlas y asegurarse de que ninguna de ellas tuviera plaga, subió la capucha de su abrigo y cerró un poco los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que ya había llenado e iluminado cada parte del claro donde se encontraban.

Sitare trabajó sin dirigirle la palabra, pero durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no pudo evitar voltear para mirar en varias ocasiones y verificar que él estuviera bien- para estar segura que no había nada que estuviera pasando por su mente y no le estuviera comunicando. Después de un par de veces, notó que los ojos verdes de su pareja nunca se encontraban con los suyos y… parecían evitar el contacto, cuando se fijaba un poco más. Sitare suspiró, no era bueno presionarlo, Muriel siempre necesitaba espacio- sólo volvió a su trabajo e intentó suprimir su preocupación para no hacerla tan obvia.

Las hierbas que crecían en lugares que no era apropiado fueron removidas, las plantas fueron apropiadamente regadas, las flores fueron revisadas con detenimiento para asegurarse que todas estuvieran saludables y en el mejor estado. Al trabajar juntos siempre terminaban más rápido las tareas que se asignaban, aunque aquel día el proceso había sido más lento y… más rígido, también. Sitare ocupó parte de su magia en algunas ocasiones para hacer que el color de alguna flor se hiciera más intenso, que el olor fuera más notable o que la luz que emitía alguna planta mágica fuera más agradable a la vista- nada funcionó.

Después de sus intentos fallidos de hacer a Muriel sonreír, o realmente tener la mínima de su atención, la maga optó por rendirse y terminar con lo que estaban haciendo. Sin esperarlo, tomó sus cosas y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, confiando que el hombre iba detrás de ella y que el camino ya le era tan familiar que no tendría problema para encontrarla después- además, esas partes tan profundas del bosque estaban repletas de flores eco y ellas seguramente le irían diciendo las indicaciones para llegar.

El sendero ya venía a ella naturalmente, los árboles le eran familiares y cada parte del bosque comenzaba a ser parte de ella- si quisiera, podría hacer un mapa, pero vivir tan oculta y lejos de la ciudad tenía un cierto carisma que no podía compartir. En menos tiempo de lo esperado, ya estaba frente a su puerta- presionó ligeramente su mano contra la perilla y se acercó a la madera, susurrando un hechizo de protección que mantenía el lugar cerrado, iluminando ligeramente las runas que había tallado y desbloqueando la entrada.

No se molestó en cerrar, pues al poco tiempo escuchó los pasos pesados de Muriel, el sonido que hacían las botas era inconfundible. Sitare siguió en lo suyo, sin pensar mucho y esperando que mantenerse ocupada fuera la respuesta a darle el espacio que podía necesitar- se adentró a la cocina y rebuscó entre los libros que tenía en un estante para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Sus pensamientos se veían consumidos por la lectura rápida de títulos y descartar los que no le eran útiles en el momento- no era este, no era aquel, no era el de color verde ya dañado por el tiempo.

Se vió interrumpida por el peso de algo siendo recargado en su hombro- al girar la cabeza para mirar se encontró con lo que estaba buscando. Muriel lo había encontrado, pero no estaba diciendo nada- la preocupación aumentó, Sitare tomó el libro y agradeció con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

Las páginas se encontraron solas y los utensilios necesarios iban moviéndose por su cuenta al lugar de trabajo que necesitaba, la magia que Sitare ocupaba siempre iba acompañada de movimientos fluidos, como el agua, y una tenue luz que semejaba a la misma que venía de la luna- que le resultaba agradable a Muriel, por lo que él se quedó cerca, sentado ante la mesa situada a la mitad del cuarto.

“¿No vas a decirme nada, Muriel?” Entre ellos era normal que no dudaran de sus palabras y dijeran exactamente lo que estaba en su mente, su pregunta fue dicha mientras ella le ponía un cuchillo e ingredientes frente a él sin permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado, (o realmente en cualquier punto de la cocina) venía de aquí para allá y mantenía todo preparado.

Por un momento, Muriel se mantuvo en silencio y sus ojos verdes seguían a la hechicera, con una ligera capa de culpa cubriendo la serenidad que usualmente se reflejaba en ellos- en varias ocasiones su expresión cambiaba ligeramente y denotaba el conflicto silencioso que tenía.

“No tengo nada que decir.” Finalmente habló, su voz podía ser comparada a la textura del concreto… al menos la mayoría del tiempo, con Sitare tenía un cambio notable y aquellos detalles especiales se habían esfumado. Se levantó y continuó con su parte de las tareas, el olor a mirra que siempre traía consigo invadiendo y saturando la habitación- Asra alguna vez le había dicho que el olor a mirra tenía efectos calmantes, y él nunca se había alejado de su bolsa con mirra desde ese entonces, pero el aroma tenía una tendencia a hacerse más potente cuando Muriel lo necesitaba.

No iba a presionarlo, si él no quería decirle que pasaba- entonces no había más remedio que esperar y conformarse. Sitare asintió, no muy convencida de haber escuchado la verdad, pero comprendiendo la situación- era obvio que el olor delataba a Muriel, pero el silencio a veces es una mejor opción. Se dedicó entonces a terminar lo que había empezado, con su magia aún desbordando el cuarto donde estaban e iluminando débilmente a ambos- ¿cuántas horas han pasado? Varias, pero todavía era temprano.

Regresando al silencio tan característico de ambos, sus labores de cocina concluyeron sin problemas ni contratiempos- Muriel suspiró al terminar de arreglar todo para servir la comida y en su semblante se notaba su búsqueda por las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar. Su mirada iba de un lugar a otro, sin una posición fija y claramente evitando pasar por Sitare- estaba frunciendo el ceño y no podía evitar sentirse una ligera presión en el ambiente. Tomó aire para hablar, pero las oraciones se detuvieron en seco antes de salir, como combatiendo por su lugar dentro del silencio- contuvo la respiración un par de segundos y la dejó salir en otro suspiro, uno ya cansado y rendido.

Sitare lo miró un poco, al ver que no iba a haber progreso en ese momento, volteó para comenzar a servir. Claro, le era curioso y agradable ver como Muriel se esforzaba cada día más para mejorar y ser más abierto con las personas que lo rodeaban, se llenaba con mariposas en el corazón cuando lo escuchaba reír y la invadía alegría que ella misma no sabía expresar correctamente cuando Muriel se acercaba a ella o a alguien más para hablar y pasar tiempo con ellos… pero dolía ver el conflicto que le causaba.

“Sitare.” Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dió cuenta del desastre que había causado por no estar prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo- era un ligero derrame, debajo del tazón que estaba llenando, pero no notaba la leve quemadura que se había causado por la temperatura que tenía. Como era de esperarse, Muriel actuó rápido y tomó la vajilla de sus manos, la puso en la mesa y en seguida fué por lo necesario para tratar la herida. “Quédate aquí. Yo me encargo.”

No pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta que volvió con los remedios que Asra le había dado para tratar esta clase de accidentes- Sitare respiró hondo y prefirió no quejarse del dolor y ardor que sentía, era su culpa por haberse distraído y aceptarlo era lo menos que podía hacer. La sensación incómoda solo duró unos cuantos segundos, cerró los ojos al contacto con la curación con la esperanza de minimizar el dolor, y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada gentil de Muriel- no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se iban pintando con tonos rojizos. “Gracias.” Retrajo la mano y se quedó observando unos momentos la forma en la que había sido aplicado, era notorio que el remedio venía de un mago.

“Sitare, yo…” El hombre bajó la cabeza al soltar la mano de Sitare, podía intentar hablar… pero mantener contacto visual todavía era algo que tenía que trabajar para luego hacer progreso poco a poco. Su expresión volvió a tener varios cambios, pero ahora el desenlace de las emociones que recorrían su corazón era más optimista, con un pequeño brillo en su mirada al final de su tramo de pensamientos. “Yo… pensaba que podríamos… salir más seguido, tú y yo. Quiero intentar… viajar en bote, estar juntos en otros lugares.”

Su voz había sido débil, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar claro, un silencio surgió entre ambos en cuanto él terminó de hablar y el arrepentimiento no tardó en llegar. “¿Qué estoy diciendo…? Olvida lo que dije, Sitare… he de estar con pocas horas de sue-”

“Muriel, salir juntos sería maravilloso.” La sonrisa gentil y sincera de Sitare había regresado, esa que mostraba que no tenía preocupaciones en mente- enseguida tomó las manos de su novio y las sujetó con firmeza para llamar su atención. “Ven conmigo, tengo algo que he querido mostrarte desde hace tiempo- pero no encontraba el momento para llevarte.” Le soltó y giró para usar un poco de su magia para mantener la comida caliente y en buen estado- corrió por sus cosas y un libro de flora mágica que metió dentro de su bolsa, regresó y salió de casa con Muriel de la mano. Al momento de cerrarse la puerta, el hechizo protector volvió a activarse, ya podían irse todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Al no haberle dado tiempo de reaccionar, Muriel quedó perplejo y optó por seguirla sin decir nada más, él podía notar que estaba feliz… y quizá haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso había tenido un buen efecto, quizá haber expresado sus emociones de tal forma había tenido un efecto positivo en ambos. Él se sentía más libre y tranquilo por saber que lo que sentía era mutuo (además de estar emocionado por las posibilidades que surgían de haberle dicho) y ella estaba pensando en un montón de ideas para viajar juntos.

El camino que tomaron era diferente al que ya conocían, no pasó mucho tiempo de caminar hasta que se encontraron frente a una tenue cortina de luz similar a la lunar… ¡ajá, la firma de la magia de Sitare! Muriel cerró los ojos al cruzarla (Asra le había dicho que hacía la transición entre el plano mágico personal de alguien y el mundo exterior más sencilla), permitiendo que sus alrededores fueran cambiando ligeramente conforme más se adentraba. Los sonidos del bosque fueron siendo reemplazados por el completo silencio de la noche- y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una pradera obscura, con la luz de luna siendo la única compañía además de Sitare.

“Éste es mi plano personal. Asra me dijo que él ya te ha hablado de ellos y has estado en el suyo, cuando eran niños… quería traerte aquí, al mío, para mostrarte algunas cosas. Sígueme, igual no puedes perderte- mi familiar debe estar por aquí y ella te guiará a mí en caso de que te alejes.” Sin soltar su mano, caminaron un poco más, hasta que se alcanzaban a divisar luces de colores en varios puntos del suelo- ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, notó que eran flores.

“Sé que te gustan las flores. Ven, siéntate conmigo.”

Él obedeció y se sentó frente a Sitare, curioseando el lugar mientras Sitare sacaba su libro y buscaba las páginas que quería mostrarle- unas cuantas luciérnagas notaron al extraño y se le acercaron para observar mejor, al ser el lugar de Sitare y por estar regido por ella, él se percibía como inofensivo y protector- así que al poco tiempo ya se encontraba rodeado por criaturas de bosque que buscaban el confort de su compañía.

“Éste es un jardín mágico, todo aquí es la representación de mi magia… no es mucha, el lugar es un poco pequeño- pero tiende a tomar la forma de lugares y cosas que forman parte de mi hogar.” Explicó, mientras tomaba una de las flores con un brillo verde en sus manos y mostraba como los pétalos cambiaban de tono al ser tocados, tenía un aspecto similar al de una flor eco y una flor de sol… sin ser alguna de las dos. “Ésta es una flor ermitaña, comenzaron a aparecer cuando te conocí… y además, siempre están acompañadas de flores de luna.”

No le tomó nada de tiempo a Muriel entender por qué las flores parecían emparejadas, desvió la mirada y vió las otras plantas… sus formas y colores le recordaban a otras personas dentro de la vida de ambos. La planta más notoria era de Laegjarn, una clase de rosal con flores semejantes a las nochebuenas, el rojo vivo que coloreaba cada pétalo era inconfundible- su tren del pensamiento se vió interrumpido al sentir algo ligero siendo gentilmente puesto en su cabeza- una corona de flores.

Al voltear, no encontró a Sitare frente a él- pero el tacto de sus manos era fácil de identificar- al quedarse quieto y contener la respiración por un momento para saber que pasaba, concluyó que le estaba trenzando el cabello. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el entorno, oía como Sitare le contaba sobre las demás flores que existían dentro de su plano personal- las propiedades de las flores y lo mucho que a veces deseaba poder sacar las flores de ahí para mostrarlas.

El movimiento del trenzado lo comenzaba a adormilar, no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien que lo tratase de forma tan gentil y amorosa y… todo el día había sido cansado, no habría problema si se dejara desvanecer. Mientras dejaba que su consciencia se alejara poco a poco, Sitare regresó al lugar en donde estaba antes de trenzarle el cabello- ¿ya había terminado? Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió que ella empujaba su peso para hacerlo recostarse- siguió la petición y se dejó caer hasta que su espalda tocó el suelo.

No hacía ni frío ni calor, no había mucho viento pero tampoco estaba seco el ambiente… abrió los ojos al sentir que Sitare se recostaba al lado suyo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, al mirar al cielo encontró una gran variedad de estrellas de diferentes brillos, tamaños y formas- ¿todo esto era por su magia?

“Son constelaciones que se ven desde Kreta, de casa.” Ah, sí, Sitare no venía de Vesuvia… y ya llevaba bastante tiempo lejos de su lugar de origen- ella le señaló la constelación más brillante y sonrió al mostrársela, la luz de las estrellas reflejándose en los ojos de ambos. “Aquella es Orión- y esa otra es Virgo.” Continuó con la lista de otras constelaciones, explicando brevemente qué representaban y por qué eran importantes en Kreta, Muriel escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando hacía preguntas que ella podía contestar.

Muriel, en el proceso, logró recordar algunos mitos que contaba su gente sobre las mismas estrellas- y se los contó a Sitare, que escuchaba con la mirada fija en el cielo distante, unas cuantas nubes siendo empujadas por el aire y cubriendo un poco la vista por breves instantes. En un momento, el mito que Muriel contó a Sitare coincidía perfectamente con el que ella había escuchado- solamente variaban los nombres de los personajes y los lugares que mencionaban en la historia. Les pareció curioso, que no eran tan diferentes a pesar de sus orígenes distintos y aparentemente distantes.

Después de hablar por un rato, Muriel notó que los ojos de Sitare ya se entrecerraban a la mitad de sus palabras y los bostezos interrumpían su hablar constantemente- el sueño que la ponía letárgica era un tanto contagioso, pues pronto ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones. Dado que el tiempo dentro de un plano mágico personal transcurre de una forma diferente al plano exterior, el pasar tiempo dentro no les preocupaba- probablemente afuera habrá pasado una media hora, quizá un poco más.

“Iremos a casa al despertar, Muriel. Tenemos muchos viajes que planear, ¿está bien?” Alcanzó a agregar la ya casi dormida hechicera, encontrando descanso en él- Muriel asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el cansancio le cerrara los ojos. Sitare, para arrullar a ambos, cantó una canción de cuna de Kreta que había aprendido de Laegjarn- hasta que la respiración de ambos se tranquilizó y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Al final, era un lugar seguro para ambos y tenían muchos planes frente a ellos- sí, era un buen comienzo para las aventuras que vendrían hacia ellos.


End file.
